In Which Minho Didn't Get A Chance To Express His Feelings For Newt
by Shiori and Shiroi
Summary: In Which Minho Didn't Get A Chance To Express His Feelings For Newt (And Vice Versa)
1. Chapter 1

In Which Minho Didn't Get A Chance To Express His Feelings For Newt (And Vice Versa)

Maze Runner Trilogy Ⓒ James Dashner

Cover Image : not ours

Pairing : minewt pls (?)

Warning : OOC, typo, etc, kalo ada typo dan grammar yang salahtolong kasih tau, makasih ; u ; (?);

* * *

.

_wonderwall - someone you find yourself thinking about all the time, the person you are completely infatuated with._

Minho mendapati dirinya memikirkan Newt pada setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Ketika dia sedang berlari, makan, tidur, mandi, apapun, setiap ada celah yang membuka kesempatan bagi otaknya untuk memikirkan sesuatu, pikiran Minho pasti meluncur dan berputar-putar di satu subjek saja: Newt.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia sudah memikirkan Newt sejak lama, sesekali, ketika mereka berlari bersama. Hanya kadang-kadang. Namun entah kenapa belakangan ini pemuda pirang itu mengisi benaknya hampir dua puluh empat jam setiap hari jika dikurangi waktu tidurnya.

(Bahkan terkadang ia menemukan dirinya bersama Newt di dalam mimpi.)

Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini mereka jadi lebih dekat, entahlah. Namun Minho benar-benar merasa bersyukur telah menjadi seorang pelari. Beberapa pelari biasanya menyusuri sektor-sektor mereka sendiri, namun Minho selalu berlari bersama Newt. Ia ingat bagaimana Newt sedikit menampakkan ekspresi tidak setuju ketika Minho mengajukan diri untuk menjadi salah satu pelari. Newt menggambarkan bahaya yang ada di dalam Maze dan lain-lain tapi tekad Minho sudah bulat. Dan dengan membuktikan kecerdasan dan daya tahan staminanya, Minho diterima menjadi pelari dalam waktu yang singkat.

Ia senang bisa berlari bersama Newt. Kedengarannya itu adalah alasan tersakit yang pernah ada, mengingat keadaan apa yang memaksa mereka untuk berlari dan tempat macam apa yang sedang mereka telusuri. Namun Minho senang karena ia berada di dekat Newt. Entahlah, kedengarannya dungu, tapi Minho hanya ingin berada di dekat pemuda pirang itu.

Jadi, Minho sering sekali memikirkan Newt. Remaja langsing itu adalah hal utama yang dituju oleh fokus Minho bahkan semenjak ia datang dari kotak. Ya, alasan sakit lain, Minho seharusnya memikirkan jalan keluar, dinding-dinding Maze, petunjuk lain yang mungkin dapat membantu mereka, bagaimana caranya memecahkan Maze yang rumit—hal-hal penting semacam ini yang seharusnya ia taruh di urutan pertama daftar terpenting untuk dipikirkan. Dalam kepala Minho, Newt seperti sedang tersenyum mengejek, kemudian menendang hal-hal penting itu jatuh ke urutan kedua, dan duduk bersilang kaki dengan santai di puncak daftarnya.

Minho sering memikirkan Newt sehingga ia hampir hafal seutuhnya seluruh bagian-bagian Newt dan tabiat si pirang. Betapa lentik bulu matanya, bagaimana alisnya biasa melesat naik hilang dibalik poninya, bagaimana ia menumpukan dagunya ke telapak tangan atau mengusap bagian bawah bibirnya saat sedang berpikir, bagaimana ia mengusap helai rambut pirang di tengkuknya, bagaimana ia mengerjapkan mata sesekali ketika sedang bicara, bagaimana ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bagaimana kakinya dengan luwes berlari bersamanya, bagaimana rambutnya yang terlihat halus itu melompat-lompat terbawa angin ketika berlari, bagaimana matanya akan sedikit menyipit ketika sedang tersenyum, bagaimana ia akan menarik kepalanya ke belakang untuk memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya ketika sedang tertawa—astaga. Saat-saat dimana Newt tersenyum apalagi tertawa adalah momen paling berharga dalam hidup Minho.

Dan itu artinya Minho akan menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan hal itu hanya dengan melihatnya.

Minho menyadari ada yang janggal dari Newt beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia ingin menanyakannya, namun entah kenapa ia selalu berhenti sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan. Sama seperti hari ini. Mereka sedang berlari di sektor mereka sendiri. Yang sedang terbuka saat itu adalah sektor delapan. Setelah menemui jalan buntu, Newt mengajaknya untuk beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Mereka berdua memakan perbekalan dalam diam. Sulit rasanya menemukan topik untuk bicara ketika setiap kali Minho menoleh, ia akan menemukan Newt yang menunduk dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Tatapan matanya kosong dan kedua bahunya merosot seakan ia kelelahan. Di saat seperti ini sebenarnya Minho ingin menyambar dan memeluknya, namun pikiran itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

Mereka menyelesaikan makanan masing-masing dan selanjutnya bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ketika Minho akhirnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memberanikan diri untuk, akhirnya, mencoba bertanya pada Newt.

_"Hey, Newt."_

Newt yang saat itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Minho. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit dengan ekspresi bertanya yang hampir membuat Minho salah fokus dengan betapa manis wajah Newt saat itu. _"Hmm?"_

_"Uh,"_ mulai Minho, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari di ikat pinggangnya. _"Are you okay?"_

Newt menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. _"What do you mean?"_

_"You look.."_ Minho memberi jeda sesaat, seperti memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk diutarakan, _"...kinda disoriented? I'm not sure myself, but there's something different about you lately. I can tell."  
_  
Wajah Newt masih terlihat kaget. Seolah ia tidak menyangka akan ada yang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Kemudian seulas senyum mulai muncul di bibirnya.

Minho berani bersumpah senyuman itu berbeda dengan senyuman Newt yang biasanya. Ada yang berbeda di sana.

_"I'm fine,"_ jawab Newt. _"Don't worry too much."_ Lalu ia berbalik, kembali mengambil ancang-ancang dan mulai berlari, lalu sedikit menoleh dengan senyum jahil. _"If you're worried, anyway."  
_  
_"As if."_ Minho mendengus dan mulai berlari di belakangnya. _"Whatever. But if something is indeed bothering you,"_ Minho mendengar suaranya sendiri di dalam kepalanya, _don't keep it alone, I'm here for you_, namun yang terlontar justru, _"just pull your klunk together and get over it already. We don't have time to deal with such thing."_

_"Aye, captain~"_ Newt membalasnya dengan nada bernyanyi sebelum terkekeh pelan.

Minho berani bersumpah ada yang salah dengan suara tawa Newt. Itu berbeda.

* * *

.

_eccedentesiast - someone who hides pain behind a smile._

Newt merasa lelah.

Baik fisik maupun mental. Sungguh, ia sangat lelah. Setiap hari selama setahun ia mengulang hal yang sama. Bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, keluar ke Maze, berlari, istirahat, berlari lagi, kembali ke Glade, makan malam, tidur. Ulang.

Dan ia entah bagaimana selalu bisa menjadi yang paling positif di antara anak-anak lainnya. Memberi kalimat-kalimat dukungan dan dorongan, membuka secercah harapan di hati para Glader lain bahwa akan ada jalan keluar.

Sebenarnya Newt merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Seolah-olah ia seorang sales yang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjual produknya padahal ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan produk itu. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu munafik, menenangkan orang lain dengan kalimat-kalimat positif palsunya, padahal ia sendiri semakin lama semakin sadar kalau jalan keluar itu tidak pernah ada.

Rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Kepalanya sakit setiap hari namun Newt memilih bungkam dan tidak pernah mengeluhkan hal itu kepada siapapun. Nick dan Alby sudah sibuk mengatur hal-hal yang ada di Glade, membuat semua berjalan pada tempatnya dan memastikan semuanya mengikuti aturan. Tidak mungkin Newt mengeluh pada dua sahabatnya itu, mereka sendiri sudah cukup lelah.

Dan ada Minho...

Newt awalnya ragu. Dindingnya hampir runtuh ketika hari itu Minho bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Matanya terasa panas seolah air matanya bisa meledak saat itu juga. Kepalanya bedenyut-denyut di telinganya dan ia merasa ingin berkata bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia lelah dan takut. Bahwa ia cemas jalan keluar itu tidak akan pernah ada. Bahwa mereka semua akan mati di sana.

Namun ia malah tersenyum dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

Sebagian dari dirinya merasa lega ketika Minho tidak mendorong lebih jauh. Dugaannya benar, Minho tidak terlalu peduli dan pasti hanya bertanya karena Newt terlihat tidak fokus ketika sedang berlari. Tentu saja, menjadi seorang pelari dan berlari itu tugas penting. Sangat penting. Karena mereka akan menemukan petunjuk atau apapun yang akan memimpin mereka menuju jalan keluar, terbebas dari kurungan absurd ini. Pekerjaan yang tidak boleh dilakukan setengah-setengah, wajar jika Minho menegurnya. Namun Newt juga tidak bisa memungkiri sepercik rasa kecewa karena Minho tidak berusaha lebih jauh untuk mencari tahu apa yang mengusik pikirannya.

Namun siapa dia untuk berharap diperhatikan oleh Minho?

Newt memang pengawas dari para pelari, namun sebenarnya ia selalu mengagumi sosok Minho. Bukan seseorang yang optimis, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya pesimis. Minho lebih kepada skeptis dan sarkastik. Dan Newt diam-diam menyukai kepribadian Minho yang sangat bertolak-belakang dengan dirinya. Minho selalu jujur dengan apa yang diungkapkannya, apa yang tidak disukainya, apa yang dianggapnya bodoh dan salah, apa yang dipikirkannya, semua yang dilontarkan oleh Minho selalu benar adanya, dengan atau tanpa perhitungan, semuanya adalah kejujuran. Berbeda dengan Newt yang dibungkus dengan kebohongan.

Newt menyadari betapa palsu dirinya dan lagi-lagi berpikir lebih baik ia mati saja.

* * *

.

_Atelophobia - the fear of imperfection. The fear of never being good enough._

Minho merasa takut akhir-akhir ini.

Minho bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya kepada siapapun apalagi mengakuinya.

Tapi ia _takut_ sungguhan.

Perihalnya, Newt terasa... semakin jauh. Seperti ia menjauhkan diri dari semua orang atau semua orang yang tertarik menjauh dari dirinya atau dua-duanya, entahlah. Minho bingung dan ia takut akan hal itu. Awalnya ia pikir ia telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuat Newt sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya. Namun suatu pernyataan dari Alby membuat otaknya berpikir cukup lama setelahnya.

_"Did something happen in The Maze?"  
_  
Minho mendongak dari mangkuk sup tomatnya, menatap Alby dengan sebelah alis terangkat, sendok masih menyangkut di dalam mulutnya. Ia menarik sendoknya keluar dan membiarkannya jatuh kembali ke mangkuk dengan suara dentingan keras. _"Yes, good to see you, too. I'm glad you let me sit and eat my dinner peacefully after a long tiring run."_

Alby mengabaikan perkataannya dan mendudukkan diri tepat di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak berkedip saat Minho melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan, _"Something's wrong with Newt. Did something happen? Anything at all?"  
_  
Minho benar-benar berhenti kali ini, terlihat terkejut. Jadi bukan hanya perasaannya kalau Newt mulai menjauh? Dan jika sekarang bahkan Alby-pun menyadari ada yang aneh pada Newt, berarti memang ada yang salah, kan? Jadi firasatnya dulu memang benar? Sebersit perasaan kecewa menghantam Minho seperti sebuah tinju di perut, mengobok-obok isi makan malamnya untuk dimuntahkan kembali. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia menanyakan apakah Newt baik-baik saja. Newt berbohong kepadanya saat itu. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari kebohongan itu? Atau mungkin ia menyadarinya namun terlalu pengecut untuk mengambil tindakan? Kenapa juga Newt tidak menceritakan apapun padanya? Dia bertanya, astaga. Mereka bersahabat, astaga. Tidakkah Newt mempercayai Minho untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya? Ataukah selama ini cuma Minho yang menganggap hubungannya dengan Newt sedekat itu?

_"Earth to Minho."_ Minho tersentak keluar dari pikirannya dan mendapati Alby sedang memandangnya dengan curiga. _"You know something, don't you?"_

_"I swear nothing happened in The Maze. Same old pattern. No, nothing happened."_ Minho terdiam sepersekian detik, seperti mencoba mengingat-ingat. _"Yeah, nothing that I know. Why? What's with the questions? Where's that coming from?"_

Alby menghela nafas, terlihat gusar. _"You know it, too, right? The way he became so quiet? Something's definitely wrong."_

_"He's not much a talker from the first place,"_ ujar Minho. Makanannya terlupakan begitu saja. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa kenyang. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencoba menemukan Newt, namun remaja pirang itu tidak ada di sana. Hanya ada beberapa pelari yang kembali bersamanya dan beberapa Glader lain, dirinya sendiri, Alby, dan Frypan yang entah sibuk melakukan apa. _"Where's he?"_

Alby baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika Minho melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Seolah baru menyadari hal yang sama, Alby berbalik dan ikut menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia kembali menghadap Minho, wajah terlihat jengkel. _"I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that question. You are his fellow runners. Where's he?"_

Minho berkedip, mendadak merasa kesal dan bersalah karena dia tidak tahu dimana Newt berada. Sudah beberapa hari ini Minho diberi kepercayaan untuk berlari di sektornya sendiri, seperti pelari-pelari lainnya, tidak bersama Newt lagi. Dan ia juga menyadari bahwa ia tidak melihat Newt sama sekali ketika ia kembali. _"Shuck."_ Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti hatinya.

_"You do notice that he has skipped dinner lately,"_ Alby mengatakannya pelan-pelan, seolah tak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar mereka, _"don't you?"_

Pertanyaan itu seperti menampar Minho telak karena ia baru menyadari hal itu. Benarkah Newt melewati makan malam? Minho mengakui berlari sendiri di Maze sangat tidak menyenangkan apalagi ketika ia telah terbiasa melakukannya dengan Newt. Dengan absennya kehadiran Newt di sisinya, Minho tidak punya distraction lain dan selalu kembali dari Maze dengan rasa lelah, kesal, dan lapar. Ia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin di ruang peta, mengisi perut, dan pergi tidur dengan Newt yang terakhir kali melintas di otaknya sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh terlelap. Namun tidak sedikit pun ia benar-benar berusaha untuk mencari dan menghampiri Newt langsung.

Kesadaran menamparnya lagi. Jangan-jangan bukan Newt yang menjauh, tapi karena sifat Minho yang seperti itulah yang membuat mereka menjauh.

Salah Minho -kah?

Alby menatapnya sejenak seakan mempelajari ekspresinya. Kemudian pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri. _"My bad. I thought you two are close. I'll just ask the other runners."_

Minho mendadak merasa kemarahan meluap-luap dalam dirinya sehingga ia tidak menyahut atau mengatakan apapun ketika Alby berlalu dari hadapannya. Mungkin ia marah akan sindiran Alby. Mungkin ia lebih marah kepada Alby sendiri. Atau ia marah pada dirinya sendiri?

Minho melipat sikunya di atas meja dan menekan-nekan ujung jempol kirinya ke dahinya yang berkerut. Benarkah ini salahnya sehingga Newt menjauh? Awalnya Minho merasa bangga ketika ia mendapat sektornya sendiri. Ia merasa ia telah memperlihatkan Newt betapa superior dirinya, bisa meraih peran sebagai seorang pelari dalam waktu singkat. Newt ada di sana, memberikan kepercayaan itu, disetujui tanpa ragu oleh Nick dan Alby. Awalnya Minho merasa bangga akan kilat samar yang ada di mata Newt saat itu, seolah si pirang juga ikut merasa bangga dengan pencapaian Minho. Apakah semua itu hanya khayalannya saja? Apa ia belum cukup baik? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apakah perbuatannya tidak benar?

_"Shuck,"_ gumamnya lagi diantara nafasnya. Perhitungannya salah dan itu malah mengakibatkan dirinya menjauh dari Newt. Minho seharusnya tetap berada di dekat Newt, _for shuck's sake,_ ia sadar ada yang salah dengan Newt! Namun entah kenapa ia malah mengabaikan hal itu dan lebih memilih pencapaiannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tetap berlari bersama Newt. Seberapa jauh Newt berusaha membatasi dirinya dengan mereka, Minho akan tetap menjadi yang terdekat karena mereka berlari bersama, itu yang seharusnya terjadi.

Minho mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya yang gemetar dengan tangan kanannya, mengomeli dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti gemetaran seperti anak gadis baru melihat ulat bulu. Kemarahannya tertelan oleh rasa bersalah yang timbul dengan cepat seperti gelombang tsunami yang menyapu semua isi otaknya. Bagaimana ia masih belum cukup baik untuk semua ini, untuk menyadari ada yang salah dengan Newt. Hal itu sungguh sangat mengganggunya, mengusiknya sampai ke akar-akar pikirannya. Ide bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menjadi cukup baik bagi Newt mendadak membuatnya panik tanpa sebab. Ia bahkan tidak yakin darimana pemikiran dan perasaan itu muncul. Ketakutan mulai kembali menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, lebih hebat dari yang biasanya, dan Minho merasa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin bertemu Newt. Ia ingin melihat Newt.

_"Shuck."_ Kali ini Minho bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari menuju ruang peta, berharap ia bisa menemukan Newt di sana. Kalaupun Newt tidak ada di sana, Minho akan berlari ke seluruh penjuru Glade untuk menemukannya.

Mereka perlu bicara.

* * *

.

_eccedentesiast - someone who fakes a smile, when all they want to do is cry, disappear, and/or die._

Newt kembali dari Maze paling terakhir seperti biasa. Saat ia tiba di ruangan peta, hanya tinggal dua anak yang ada di sana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Minho dan itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Dengan prestasi Minho saat ini, mereka jadi lebih jarang bertatap muka. Hanya pada pagi hari saat pintu-pintu terbuka -lah saat-saat dimana Newt dan Minho saling bertukar ucapan selamat pagi sebelum menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

Masing-masing.

Awalnya Newt merasa senang karena Minho sudah dipercaya sebagai salah satu pelari terbaik yang mereka miliki dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Tentu saja, ia senang untuk sahabatnya itu. Namun berlari tanpa Minho akhir-akhir ini membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal yang hanya ia pikirkan ketika ia sedang sendirian. Dan itu berarti hampir satu hari penuh mengingat Newt tidak terlalu dekat dengan para Glader lain. Minho selalu menjadi distraction yang menyenangkan untuk Newt, membuatnya merasa benar-benar senang hanya untuk beberapa saat. Dengan absennya Minho di sisinya, Newt semakin menyetujui pemikirannya atas betapa tidak berguna dirinya dan kalaupun ia tidak ada, Minho pasti bisa menggantikan posisinya. Ya, tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Jika Newt tidak ada.

Suara pintu tertutup menarik Newt keluar dari dunianya sendiri. Ia baru sadar ia melamun di tengah-tengah pengerjaan petanya. Dengan keluarnya anak terakhir tadi membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Newt menghela nafas kecil, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya, dan mulai menyelesaikan petanya. Rutinitas berlanjut dengan membandingkan pola hari ini dengan pola sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Ia menaruh kembali petanya di dalam kotak dengan rapi dan meninggalkan ruangan peta.

Newt merasa tidak nafsu makan, ia bahkan tidak lapar, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke tempat terbuka dimana mereka biasa makan dan memutuskan untuk berbelok ke arah Deadheads. Newt tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu di sana. Hanya sesekali ketika ia merasa ia tidak ingin berada di manapun dan memerlukan waktu untuk menangis sendirian.

Dan ada suara tangisan yang ditangkap telinganya.

Suara itu samar-samar awalnya. Newt mengernyit heran dan berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Ia bahkan sempat mengira mungkin ia salah dengar dan itu hanya suara yang ditimbulkan serangga-serangga besi aneh yang sering dilihatnya, namun suara itu semakin lama semakin jelas merupakan isakan seseorang. Newt memicingkan mata di antara kegelapan dan menemukan sebuah sosok sedang duduk meringkuk di bawah salah satu pohon. Bahunya gemetar dan suara isakan itu kembali terdengar dari arahnya.

Newt berjalan ke arah anak itu, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kehadirannya dengan membiarkan langkah kakinya terdengar setiap kali ia menapakkan kaki di tanah kering yang tertutup daun-daun mati. Ketika cukup dekat, anak itu sepertinya baru mendengar suara langkah Newt dan mendongak cepat dengan raut wajah kaget yang kentara. Newt mengenali bocah itu dengan langsung. Anak itu adalah Jack, Greenie yang baru dikirim minggu lalu. Melihat Newt, Jack buru-buru mengusap wajahnya, menyeka bulir-bulir air matanya dengan kasar dan panik, seolah Newt akan mulai memarahinya dan menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang berguna daripada merengek seperti bayi.

Namun Newt tersenyum ke arahnya, sebuah senyum menenangkan yang sering ia gunakan untuk Glader lainnya, dan lanjut melangkah mendekat. _"Do you mind if I join?"_

Jack terlihat bingung, sedikit kaget, namun ia cepat-cepat mengangguk dan bergeser sedikit dari tempat duduknya, seolah menyediakan spot tersendiri untuk Newt.

_"Thank you."_ Dan Newt mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingnya, menerima spot itu tanpa ragu.

Mereka duduk berdampingan seperti itu cukup lama, tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun, hanya duduk menikmati hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Jack telah berhenti menangis. Newt masih belum mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan keheningan memeluk mereka sedikit lebih lama sebelum akhirnya menoleh sedikit ke arah Jack.

_"Are you alright?"_

Lagi, Jack terlihat terkejut. Ia buru-buru mengangguk. _"Y-yes, I'm okay."_ Kemudian ia bergerak-gerak gelisah. _"I'm sorry,"_ tambahnya dengan suara yang kecil.

Newt tertawa pelan. _"What are you apologizing for?"_ Dan sebelum Jack menjawabnya, Newt telah kembali melanjutkan, _"It's okay not to be okay."_ Lalu ia terdiam sebentar. Suaranya melembut. _"It's always hard at first. But you're gonna be fine. You're gonna be okay, I'll make sure of it."  
_  
Ya, ini dia, dengan kata-katanya yang menenangkan dan penuh kepalsuan. Newt tiba-tiba merasa rendah. Ia merasa tidak pantas menerima tatapan Jack ke arahnya yang menyiratkan kepercayaan dan kekaguman yang agak sulit diartikan. Ia ingin berkata kalau ia sama sekali tidak dapat dipercaya, namun Jack melunak dengan kehangatan yang Newt tawarkan dan bocah itu menunduk, merasa lega karena yang menemukannya adalah Newt.

_"I..."_ bocah itu menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya, _"I don't remember anything, I know. But somehow... somehow, I feel like... I miss home, you know? Like, I miss my parents. And I really, really, want to go home."  
_  
Ya, Newt mengerti. Ia tahu, saat-saat dia dikirim naik dari kotak, di minggu-minggu pertama ia merasakan hal yang sama. Semua yang ada di sana juga begitu. Jadi Newt melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke bahu anak itu dan menepuk-nepuk kepala sang bocah dengan perhatian. _"I know it's not gonna be easy, but you're gonna be just fine. We, The Runners, are not running out there for nothing, alright?"_ Menyadari Jack mulai rileks dalam pelukannya, Newt mengacak-acak rambut anak itu, kembali tersenyum. _"We will find a way out. For now, we Gladers, are all that you got so bear with it."  
_  
Untuk kali pertama, Jack tertawa lepas. _"Yeah. At least we got each other, right?"_ Satu anggukan dan gumaman mengiyakan dari Newt membuat Jack ikut tersenyum. _"Thanks, Newt..."_

Newt menganggkat sebelah bahunya. _"Don't thank me yet, I haven't done anything so far."_

_"You always care."_ Jack bersandar ke arah Newt. Pemuda pirang itu bersandar balik secara reflek. _"Maybe you don't know it, but most of the gladers are comfortable with you. They adore and acknowledge you, you know."  
_  
Pernyataan itu membuat hati Newt ngilu. Dia tidak pantas menerima hal semacam itu dari orang lain. Sungguh. _"You Green-Bean, what do you know about people."_

_"Hey, I'm not just a dumb Greenie."_ Jack sedikit membusungkan dada, ada nada bangga mengalir di suaranya. _"I look around and listen to my surrounding more often than you blink your eyes!"_

Newt pura-pura tersedak dan tertawa terbatuk-batuk. Jack menyikut sisinya main-main yang membuatnya terkesiap ke samping karena geli. _"Okay. Not bad for a bloody Greenie, Greenie."_

Jack tersenyum senang. _"I'm actually kinda glad there's someone like you around in this shucked up place."  
_  
Newt tersenyum tipis mendengar istilah yang digunakan oleh anak baru itu. _"Mmh? Someone like me like what?"  
_  
_"A mother-hen alike."_

Newt mengerutkan kening, terlihat sedikit tersinggung dengan kata itu. _"So you think I'm a bloody mother-hen alike?"  
_  
Jack mungkin menyadari ekspresi Newt, namun anak itu hanya mengangguk, tidak terlihat takut. _"Yes. You're so kind. I think you're too kind sometimes. But some people here need someone like you. And you smile like you know everything will eventually be okay and people believe in you just like that. There's something about your smile that put people at ease, you know."_

Newt kembali merasakan ngilu di dadanya. Sebersit perasaan malu dan bersalah karena ia merasa tidak patut menerima kalimat barusan. _"Yeah?"_ ucapnya, agak tercekat dengan dorongan untuk menangis saat itu juga.

Jack mengangguk mantap sebelum perutnya berbunyi. Anak itu sedikit kelabakan dan terlihat malu saat geraman pelan kembali terdengar dari arah perutnya.

Newt terkekeh pelan dan menarik kembali lengannya dari bahu Jack. _"Go get yourself something to eat. And sleep after that. Can't have you lazying around tomorrow just because you don't get enough sleep, right?"_

Jack nyengir dan mengangguk lagi. Ia melompat berdiri dan mulai berlari menyusuri petak-petak tanah kosong yang belum seluruhnya tertutup daun kering yang mati. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berhenti, seperti baru menyadari bahwa Newt tidak mengikutinya, dan kembali berbalik untuk berteriak ke arah remaja pirang itu. _"You're not coming with me?"_

_"No, go ahead,"_ balas Newt dari spotnya, agak keras supaya terdengar anak itu. _"I need time to chill."_

Mungkin Jack menyadari ada yang janggal dari suaranya. Mungkin juga tidak. Anak itu menatap cukup lama ke arahnya, lalu mengangguk dari kejauhan sebelum kembali berlari. Bayangannya semakin mengecil sebelum hilang sama sekali dari pandangan Newt.

Newt duduk diam di sana beberapa saat lamanya, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, menahan mati-matian air mata yang sudah siap meledak, seakan takut Jack akan tiba-tiba berbalik kembali. Kemudian ia menekan bagian belakang kepalan tangan kanannya ke bibir sebelum membiarkan air matanya tumpah.

Newt menangis dalam diam. Matanya terpejam erat, air mata membasahi wajahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, seolah ia sedang menahan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya yang hendak menerjang keluar. Newt bersusah payah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bernafas, namun usaha itu menjadi percobaan menyedihkan ketika ia merasa tercekik oleh isak tangisnya sendiri. Dadanya sakit dan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dan ia tidak berhenti menangis selama beberapa waktu lamanya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, Newt berharap ia bisa mati saja.

* * *

.

_Lypophrenia - a vague feeling of sorrow or sadness seemingly without any apparent cause or source._

Minho tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa seolah dirinya sedang tersesat.

Ia tidak menemukan Newt di ruang peta. Remaja pirang itu tidak ada di tempat makan, Homestead, dan lain-lain. Minho bahkan mengecek ruang tidur dan Blood House—_for shuck's sake just in case_—tapi Newt tidak ada di mana-mana.

Minho mendudukkan diri di tanah terbuka di dekat pintu-pintu Maze, mendadak merasa kosong. Ia belum pernah mengalami hal macam ini, kebingungan akan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Minho peduli pada Newt, oke.

Lalu apa?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Minho menyapukan ujung ibu jari dan telunjuknya ke kedua sisi pelipisnya, mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan setelah berlari mencari Newt kemana-mana. Perasaannya sekarang campur aduk. Ia kebingungan, marah, kecewa, dan ia yakin merasakan hal lain yang tidak ia ketahui. Meskipun tidak mengerti darimana datangnya gelombang perasaan ini, Minho tetap ingin menemui Newt. Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika akhirnya ia bertemu si pirang, Minho tetap ingin menemui Newt.

Ia mendongakkan kepala dan mencoba berpikir. Dimana lagi ia bisa mencari Newt? Si pirang itu tidak mungkin hilang begitu saja. Pasti Newt ada di suatu tempat, dan Minho hanya perlu mencari, dan ia akan menemukan Newt di sana, tapi dimana—

Angin berhembus kencang tiba-tiba, Minho harus menyipit ketika wajahnya tersapu hembusan itu. Ia menoleh ke arah terpaan angin dan tiba-tiba terhantam kesadaran lain. Tentu saja ada satu tempat yang dilewatkannya dengan mudah, Minho merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menyalahkan kebingungannya yang membuatnya mendadak menjadi tolol.

Minho berlari kesetanan menuju Deadheads. Suasana di sana jauh lebih gelap daripada di Glade dan Minho sudah takut kalau saja Newt sudah berjalan kembali dan tidak terlihat oleh Minho. Pemuda Asia itu memutuskan untuk memanggil langsung, berteriak seperti orang panik yang baru saja menyaksikan kecelakaan.

_"Newt!"_ Minho melihat sekeliling, berharap mendapat balasan dari si pirang. Ketika tidak mendengar apapun, Minho berlari masuk lebih dalam ke hutan. _"Newt!"_ teriaknya lagi. _"Neeeewt!"_

_"What?"_

Minho terperanjat dan mengeluarkan seruan terkejut sambil melompat mundur. Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat sehingga Minho membalikkan badan dan berusaha memicingkan matanya di antara kegelapan.

Minho merasa ia melihat Newt tepat beberapa meter di belakangnya, duduk memeluk lutut di antara salah satu pohon-pohon besar di sana.

_"Um... Newt?"_ Minho mencoba lagi.

_"What?"_ Balasannya tetap sama.

Minho menghela nafas, lega karena akhirnya menemukan si pirang, dan mulai berjalan mendekat. _"Uh, nothing."_

_"Nothing?"_ Newt mengulang, nadanya agak meninggi. _"You were running around in The Deadheads screaming my name like I was some kind of forest spirit for bloody 'nothing'?"_

Minho mendudukkan dirinya di samping Newt, menghempaskan dirinya dengan kasar lebih tepatnya, dan tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap ke arah Newt lama. Kegelapan di sana membuatnya agak sulit untuk melihat lebih jelas dan membaca wajah Newt, namun ia mengesampingkan hal itu dulu untuk saat ini. _"You skipped dinner."_

Newt melempar tatapannya kembali ke tanah. _"Mm-yeah, you noticed?"_

Ada nada terluka di suaranya dan pada saat yang sama, pertanyaan yang didengar oleh Minho adalah _yeah you just noticed?_ Dan sungguh, perasaan tersesat itu kembali lagi dan Minho tidak pernah merasa sangat terganggu seperti sekarang ini. _"What's wrong?"_ Dan sebelum Newt sempat menjawab, Minho buru-buru menambahi. _"And don't give me the 'nothing' klunk or something along the line, I know something's wrong. You shuck face can't just go around distancing yourself from everyone. From me."_

_"I'm not—"_

_"What do I say about not giving me any of your klunk. Are you deaf?"_

Newt menghela nafas keras-keras.

_"You become distant."_ Suara Minho sedikit melunak. Ia ingin sekali menggenggam tangan Newt, menyambarnya dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. _"Just tell me, Newt. What is it?"_

_"It's seriously nothing, Minho."_ Pemuda Asia itu mendengar kelelahan di suara Newt. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai jawaban itu, namun jika Newt tidak mau mengatakan apa yang mengganggunya maka Minho tidak akan memaksanya lebih jauh. _"Just tired. I'm not feeling so well lately. Maybe it's because of that."_

Minho menatap ke arah Newt dengan tajam meskipun ia masih tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas raut wajah anak itu. Ia mencium kebohongan tapi ia sudah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mendorong lebih jauh. _"That's why you can't skip your dinner."_ Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya, dan berjalan ke hadapan Newt. _"And that's also why you can't be on this creepy place for so long with such chilly weather, you shouldn't be up so late, you should sleep."_ Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Newt. _"Let's go back."_

_"Yes, mom."_ Newt menjawab dengan nada bercanda yang terdengar hambar di telinga Minho dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Minho menyimpan komentar betapa dingin tangan Newt saat itu dan membantu menariknya berdiri.

_"Shank,"_ ujar Minho, tidak langsung melepas genggaman tangannya pada Newt. _"What the shuck, Newt? I can't feel your weight. Did I just pull the air or is it really you?"_

_"Ha-ha."_ Minho bisa melihat Newt memutar kedua bola matanya dan saat ia hendak menarik kembali tangannya, Minho menahannya. _"What is it now?"_

Minho memberi remasan lembut untuk tangan yang lebih kecil itu dan memasang ekspresi serius. _"Whatever it is,"_ Minho kembali mendengar suara di kepalanya berkata, _just so you know I'll always be here for you_, namun yang terlontar malah, "_just keep it together, shank. You're our Keeper. We need you._"

_"I know."_ Jawaban dari Newt terdengar lebih pelan. Ia buru-buru menarik tangannya dari Minho dan berdehem singkat. _"Thanks by the way."_

Minho memberi satu anggukan singkat. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan kembali bersama-sama dalam diam. Newt mengucapkan selamat malam kepadanya. Minho bahkan belum sempat mengembalikan salam itu ketika Newt berlalu ke kantong tidurnya sendiri.

Pikiran Minho terus tertuju pada Newt, mempersulit dirinya untuk terlelap. Kekosongan itu datang lagi, seolah membuat dan meninggalkan lubang besar di hatinya. Minho masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya merasakan hal itu. Alasannya juga tidak jelas. Apa ia merasa bersalah karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan Newt belakangan ini? Apa ia merasa bersalah karena tidak terlalu menyadari ada atau tidaknya kehadiran Newt di dekatnya?

Sebelum benar-benar terlelap dan jatuh ke dalam tidur tanpa mimpi—wajah Newt yang sedang tersenyum menjadi gambar terakhir yang diputar otaknya saat itu—Minho tiba-tiba teringat sendiri nama perasaan yang sedang dialaminya.

Itu adalah kesedihan.

\- to be continued.

* * *

Halo. (?)

Judulnya kepanjangan gitu, yang di dalam kurung nggak muat. (?) Huhuhu. (?) #ininggakpentingbangetsumpah.

_Redamancy _lagi dalam proses, tapi tiba-tiba pengen nulis yang lain. Silahkan gampar kita. ;-; Tampar aku, mas. Tampar! (?)

Btw ada yang mau kasih ide buat one-shot minewt di _Redamancy_? (Nggak adaaaaaaaa.) Oh, oke, ihik. (?)


	2. Chapter 2

In Which Minho Didn't Get A Chance To Express His Feelings For Newt

Maze Runner Trilogy Ⓒ James Dashner

Warning : ooc, typo, dan lain-lain. kalau ada error atau grammar mistake mohon dikasi tau, terima kasih (?) ;u;

* * *

_**mulligrubs - despondency, low spirits; a state of depression.**_

Newt merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya, bahwa ada yang salah dengan otaknya, bahwa dia tidak sehat di kepala dan ia pasti sudah gila.

Pembicaraannya dengan Minho malam itu sedikit membuatnya tenang. Entah kenapa kehadiran Minho saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa senang dan Newt baru menyadari betapa ia sangat merindukan eksistensi Minho di dekatnya meskipun ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya secara langsung kepada pelari sombong itu.

Tangan Minho terasa hangat di permukaan kulitnya. Newt ingin sekali berlama-lama menggenggam tangan itu, meremasnya balik, mengatakan pada Minho bahwa ia membutuhkan pertolongan, apapun namanya. Namun mendengar Minho mengatakan bahwa para pelari membutuhkannya sebagai pengawas, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Minho benar. Ia tidak bisa terlalu lama bersikap tidak fokus dan jauh. Para pelari membutuhkannya. Ia harus memimpin mereka semua tetap pada tempatnya.

Namun ketika Newt kembali ke kantong tidurnya sendiri, ketenangannya yang memang sudah tipis hancur berkeping-keping.

Newt merasa ia semakin kehilangan dirinya sendiri hari demi hari. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran-kesadaran yang masih ada dalam dirinya, namun kesedihan dan ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia akan mengecewakan banyak orang. Ia tidak berguna sejauh ini. Dan yang paling buruk adalah ia sudah membohongi semua orang, mereka semua percaya padanya. Newt kembali disadarkan akan betapa palsu dirinya, betapa lemah tekadnya, dan betapa ia ingin menjadi seperti Minho... Minho yang skeptis, Minho yang berani, Minho yang selalu berjalan dengan dagu terangkat.

Newt akhirnya tidak tidur semalaman.

Ia bangun paling pertama, bersiap-siap, mengambil perbekalan dengan jumlah sedikit sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju pintu tanpa memakan sarapan. Frypan akan memberinya tatapan penuh tanya. Pengawas Juru Masak itu pasti menyadari betapa jarang Newt muncul di dapurnya akhir-akhir ini untuk makan, dan Newt hanya melempar seulas senyum tipis kepadanya sebelum berlalu dengan bekalnya.

Beberapa pelari bergabung dengannya tak lama kemudian. Masih ada waktu sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum pintu-pintu itu terbuka dan Minho belum muncul. Newt menunggu, berharap ia bisa melihat Minho lagi sebelum benar-benar menyusuri sektor mereka masing-masing. Lima menit sebelum pintu terbuka semua pelari sudah siap dengan peralatan mereka masing-masing, semua kecuali Minho. Newt menghela nafas diam-diam. Tipikal Minho, memang selalu tiba hanya pada saat-saat mendekati. Ia tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu karena kinerja Minho memang sudah terbukti cukup baik. Jadi Newt memberikan _briefing_ singkat seperti biasa kepada para pelari, memberikan beberapa kata penyemangat dengan senyumnya yang biasa, dan membiarkan mereka berlari keluar lebih dahulu begitu pintu-pintu bergeser terbuka.

Newt menatap sejenak punggung-punggung para pelari itu sebelum menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja, Minho terlihat sedang _jogging_ kecil menuju pintu sambil menguap, terlihat santai dan tenang seperti biasa.

Newt tahu Minho sudah melihatnya dari kejauhan dan mendengus ketika pelari Asia itu tidak mempercepat langkahnya sama sekali. Newt hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengetahui kalau Minho tahu ia tidak akan memarahinya seberapa telat dirinya sampai di pintu. Minho memiliki kecepatan lari di atas rata-rata para pelari lain. Meskipun keluar paling akhir ke Maze, Minho entah bagaimana bisa kembali paling awal. Tidak selalu, tapi biasanya seperti itu.

Ketika jaraknya sudah semakin dekat, Newt menyadari Minho memicingkan matanya dengan tajam ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba berlari dengan kecepatannya saat berlari di Maze. Newt sedikit tersentak mundur, mengira Minho akan menghantam dirinya dan cepat-cepat berpikir kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya sehingga membuat remaja Asia itu marah. Namun pemuda berambut gelap itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya dan mencengkram kedua bahunya. Newt meringis, tidak mengantisipasi gerakan tersebut. Minho mengabaikan suara yang dibuatnya dan menatap lebih tajam ke arah Newt.

_"What?"_ tanya Newt akhirnya. _"You're looking at me like I grew a tail or something."_

Minho tidak langsung menjawab, namun ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Newt dan bersedekap. _"You look like a klunk. The shuck happened with your eyes?"_

Newt sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu bisa terlontar dari seorang Minho. Ia secara reflek mengusap kantong matanya dengan buku-buku jarinya. _"Can't sleep very well last night."_

_"Are you telling me the truth?"_

Ada jeda—yang menurut Newt cukup lama—di antara mereka setelah Minho melontarkan pertanyaan kedua. Newt benar-benar tidak siap ditanyai seperti itu. Ia benar-benar hanya menunggu Minho karena ingin melihat sahabatnya itu sebelum mereka keluar. _"Why would you think I'm not telling you the truth?"_

_"Because I know you well enough and I'm tired of you putting everyone else above yourself."_ Newt sedikit bergeser mundur, namun Minho terlihat tidak peduli dan kembali meneruskan. _"And because I know you don't want me to be worried about you so you'd just tell me the 'I'm fine' klunk every time I asked. Shuck, Newt, at least look after yourself, too. Have you seen your own reflection in the mirror lately?"_

Jika Newt merasa tersinggung, ia tidak menunjukkan hal itu di wajahnya. _"Uh, Min, I'm sorry to put your great almighty monologue aside, but we're late and we really need to be out there, like, right now."_

_"Go get some rest for today,"_ ujar Minho lagi yang membuat Newt terkejut untuk ketiga kalinya pagi itu. _"I'll run your sector today, tell Nick or Alby that you're not feeling well, they will understand."_

_"Are you looking down on me?"_ Kali ini Newt mencoba untuk merasa tersinggung. _"I'm your Keeper, Minho, not the otherwise. Don't bloody order me around, telling me what to or not to do."_

Wajah Minho mengeras. Sesaat Newt mengira pemuda itu marah. _"Fine, shank."_ Namun ekspresinya kembali normal dan ia menggerutu pelan. _"Do whatever you want. See if I care."_ Lalu pelari Asia itu berlari melewati Newt, tanpa memandangnya sama sekali, menuju keluar Maze.

Newt merasa kalimat itu telah menamparnya telak. Pandangannya mengikuti Minho saat sahabatnya itu berlari melewatinya. _"Wait, Minho."_ Pemuda itu tidak berhenti, jadi Newt mencoba memanggil lebih keras. _"Minho!"_

Namun Minho tetap mengabaikannya dan terus berlari sampai punggungnya menghilang ketika ia berbelok di tikungan.

Newt tiba-tiba saja merasakan denyut nyeri di dadanya. Rasa bersalah dan kesedihan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Minho hanya mengkhawatirkannya dengan caranya sendiri, kan? Newt menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, tiba-tiba saja merasa sakit kepalanya lebih buruk dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia hanya ingin melihat Minho saat itu, sungguh. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat pemuda Asia itu tersinggung, terlebih menyakiti perasaan Minho dengan kata-kata barusan. Padahal Newt hanya ingin melepas kepergiannya ke Maze dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan seperti biasa.

Newt hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan...

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, Newt mulai berlari keluar Maze. Ia berhenti sesaat dan menoleh ke belakang untuk beberapa saat lamanya, menatap ke arah Glade dan para Glader yang mulai melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, sebelum kembali berbalik dan berlari menyusuri sektornya.

_"I'm sorry, Minho,"_ gumamnya ketika berlari. Suaranya kecil, hanya seperti bisikan kepada angin jika dibandingkan dengan suara hembusan tersebut. _"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."  
_  
Newt bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia mulai menangis. Pandangannya kabur dan ketika ia ingin menyeka aliran air dari wajahnya yang ia pikir adalah bulir keringat, tetes air lainnya jatuh dari kelopak mata sebelahnya dan ia mulai menangis sesenggukan. Suaranya pecah, terdengar lemah dan terputus-putus. Gerakan larinya terhenti sampai akhirnya ia bersandar di dinding batu di sebelahnya dan membiarkan dirinya dikalahkan oleh keputusasaan dan depresi. Air matanya tumpah dengan cepat, membasahi wajah pucatnya menuruni dagu hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau Newt tidak ada. Toh, ia tidak pernah berpengaruh banyak selama ini.

Newt ingat ialah yang pertama kali menyarankan untuk mencoba pergi keluar ke Maze. Bersikap positif dan selalu berharap jika pasti ada jalan keluar, jika Maze itu dibangun sebagai jalur bagi mereka untuk kembali ke tempat darimanapun mereka berasal. Hal itulah yang menempatkannya sebagai seorang Pengawas dari Para Pelari. Newt memberikan harapan dan pemikiran optimis bagi anak-anak di sana. Mereka mengaguminya, menaruh kepercayaan padanya.

Untuk apa? Untuk menemukan jalan buntu.

Tidak ada yang namanya jalan keluar. Tidak ada. Bahkan secuil petunjuk pun, tak ada yang ditemuinya. Dan Newt merasa bersalah, sungguh. Orang-orang ini, para pelari, mengambil resiko yang berbahaya dengan pergi keluar sana, untuk apa? Mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada. Anak-anak di dalam Glade, para Glader, mempercayainya dan terus berharap, untuk apa? Melakukan keseharian mereka tanpa pamrih untuk menelah kebohongan-kebohongan yang Newt berikan pada mereka.

Salahnya. Semua ini salahnya.

Newt telah membahayakan Minho dan pelari lain. Ia telah membohongi Nick, Alby, dan Glader lainnya.

Mungkin memang lebih baik ia tidak ada.

Minho jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya atau marah padanya lagi, benar begitu, kan?

Lagipula... Minho sedang jengkel padanya, kan? Ia sudah lelah pada Newt, kan? Ia menyuruh Newt melakukan apapun yang Newt mau dan lihat apa pedulinya, kan?

Ya, memang lebih baik kalau Newt tidak ada.

_"Shuck,"_ gumamnya lagi diantara isakan dan tarikan nafas. Kepalanya sakit. Namun saat ini rasa perih di dadanya mengalahkan segala macam rasa sakit yang pernah dirasakannya selama ini. _"I'm sorry, Minho... I really... really, can't take it anymore..."_

_._

* * *

_._

**_monophobia - the fear of being alone._**

Minho tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya marah.

Seperti biasa, ia kembali paling awal, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat di ruang peta, dan berakhir di dapur Frypan, meminta makanan. Pengawas itu terlihat menggerutu karena beberapa anak sudah datang meminta makanan sebelum waktu makan malam yang sesungguhnya tiba. Ya, seperti Minho peduli saja akan hal itu. Pemuda Asia itu duduk di salah satu meja kosong terpencil yang berada paling jauh dan memakan potongan daging sapinya dengan urakan. Wajahnya sudah terlihat jengkel sejak ia kembali. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Glader lain tidak berani mendekatinya. Mereka tahu Minho. Dekati dia saat dia sedang jengkel dan mereka akan berakhir di tanah dengan hidung berdarah, atau dislokasi bahu, terkadang dengan memar di pipi kalau sedang beruntung, dan hal-hal tidak enak lainnya.

Kecuali Newt.

Entah kenapa hanya si pirang itu yang bisa tetap berada di dekat Minho yang sedang jengkel. Bahkan di saat Nick dan Alby sudah angkat tangan atas sikap sombong Minho, Newt hanya tersenyum lunak dan tetap bersamanya.

Minho menurunkan garpunya ketika tiba-tiba teringat Newt. Matanya menyapu ke seluruh meja yang ada. Beberapa Glader ada di sana, memakan makanan mereka. Berkelompok. Hanya Minho yang duduk sendirian di sana.

Pemuda Asia itu menunduk, menatap makanannya. Benar. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Newt tidak pernah mengeluh atau protes dengan ucapan-ucapan kasar Minho. Remaja pirang itu kadang-kadang membalas, kadang-kadang hanya diam menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kadang-kadang bersikap seolah tidak peduli. Namun Minho tahu Newt selalu mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakannya, tidak peduli betapa kasar dan tidak sopan komentarnya. Dan lagi Newt tidak pernah membuatnya kesal seperti Glader-Glader dungu yang lain. Kadang kalau moodnya sedang tidak baik, orang-orang yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara selalu terdengar jauh lebih tolol dari biasanya dan ia malah jadi semakin marah, lalu menghajar mereka supaya kebodohan dari ucapan-ucapan mereka berhenti menyakiti telinganya. Namun hal yang sama tidak pernah terjadi pada Newt. Minho tidak pernah menganggap Newt bodoh. Ya, dia memang sering bercanda dan memanggil Newt dengan beberapa sebutan seperti 'idiot' atau 'dungu', namun itu hanya karena kebiasaannya dalam mengutarakan komentar-komentar sarkastis. Dan Newt tidak protes, tidak marah, tidak terlihat tersinggung. Kadang si pirang akan balas memanggil Minho dengan nama. Kadang malah hanya akan memutar matanya.

Mendadak ia tersadar betapa jauh dirinya dengan Newt sekarang.

Makanannya terlupakan begitu saja ketika Minho mematung di tempat duduknya, terkejut. Bagaimana dan kapan hal ini terjadi? Kapan ia berhenti mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Newt? Kapan mereka berhenti mengantarkan satu sama lain ke depan pintu sebelum berpisah ke sektor masing-masing dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Kapan mereka berhenti makan bersama? Kapan mereka berhenti bercanda bersama? Kapan mereka berhenti berbicara, benar-benar mengobrol dan membahas hal-hal yang bukan menyangkut tentang Maze maupun Glade, tapi membicarakan tentang diri mereka sendiri? Kapan ia berhenti menunggu Newt kembali dari Maze dan berjalan bersama menuju ruang peta? Kapan ia berhenti mencoba menemukan Newt di tiap kesempatan yang ada ketika ia sedang tidak bersama dengan si pirang itu? Kapan Minho mulai menanggalkan semua kebiasaan itu? Apakah ia yang memulainya duluan? Atau Newt?

Mungkinkah sejak ia mendapat sektornya sendiri? Sejak ia berlari sendiri, ia jadi melakukan segala hal serba sendiri...huh? Kenapa Minho baru menyadarinya?

Minho menggeser piringnya ke samping, menghitung sampai tiga, kemudian menghantamkan dahinya dengan keras ke permukaan meja. Bunyinya mampu membuat seluruh anak yang sedang makan di sana menoleh ke arahnya. Suasana hening seketika.

Ia menegakkan kembali punggungnya dan bergerak mengusap dahinya yang agak memerah. Tidak sampai berdarah, namun cukup sakit. Mungkin ia akan menyuruh Newt untuk melakukan hal itu lagi, menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja. Ia pantas menerimanya setelah menjadi sahabat terbrengsek yang pernah ada. Mungkin Minho tidak akan minta maaf—dia terlalu arogan untuk sesuatu seperti itu, _duh_. Namun ia bisa memulainya dari awal, kembali mendekati Newt, kembali melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka yang dulu. Ia berharap dapat melihat senyum tulus Newt lagi dan tawanya yang murni yang selalu disukai Minho.

_"Umm, Minho?"_ Seorang anak yang tidak ia kenal membuka suara. Suasana di sana masih hening dan semua mata masih terpaku padanya. Bahkan Frypan memberi tatapan mencela dari jauh, seolah pengawas itu sudah tahu cepat atau lambat Minho akan menunjukkan betapa tidak waras dirinya. _"Are you... okay?"_

Minho menoleh tajam ke arah anak itu, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung bergidik dan merapat kepada temannya. _"Don't talk to me right now or that spoon on your hand will be settled on the spot between your eyebrows forever."_ Lalu matanya berpindah ke berbagai pasang mata lain yang masih menatapnya. _"What are you slintheads looking at?"_ Ia mengangkat garpunya. _"Want me to dig your eyeballs out with this?"_

Semua anak kembali ke makanan masing-masing dan berusaha meneruskan percakapan mereka dengan tersendat-sendat, mencoba mengembalikan situasi kembali seperti semula.

Minho mendengus dan menurunkan lagi telapak tangannya. Kemudian ada seulas senyum miring yang tak kasat mata muncul di wajahnya. Ya, ia akan mencoba memperbaikinya. Minho akan mendekati Newt lagi. Mungkin Newt selama ini hanya kesepian. Mungkin memang ini salah Minho. Dengan usahanya ini, mungkin mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Jadi sekarang ia akan menyelesaikan makanannya, lalu pergi ke ruang peta dan menunggu Newt di sana. Mungkin langsung menunggunya di depan pintu yang sebentar lagi akan tertutup? Ah tidak, terlalu ramai, lagipula Newt pasti sudah kembali dari Maze. Oke, jadi ia akan menemui Newt di ruang peta, mungkin mengalungkan sebelah lengannya ke sekitar bahu Newt seperti biasa dan menyeretnya menuju Frypan, memaksanya makan, lalu Minho akan mulai membicarakan hal-hal tentang mereka dan—ribut-ribut apa itu?

Minho menggeram tertahan. Keributan ini membuatnya sulit berpikir. Ia mendongak dari tempatnya dan melihat beberapa anak berlari ke pintu. Alisnya naik sedikit antara kebingungan dan penasaran. Untuk apa mereka ke sana? Melihat pintu-pintu itu menutup? Apa yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba norak dan berkumpul hanya untuk melihat pintu menutup seperti sekumpulan bocah stress? Beberapa anak yang sudah selesai makan pun mulai berlarian ke arah pintu.

Mungkin mereka penasaran. Minho juga tidak bisa memungkiri rasa penasaran yang mulai menguat di otaknya. Mungkin ada Newt di antara kerumunan itu. Pemikiran itu membuatnya senang tiba-tiba. Awal yang bagus. Ia akan mengajaknya mengobrol di sana. Kalau mau dipikir lagi, Newt tidak mungkin tidak ada di sana. Remaja pirang itu selalu ada bersama Nick dan Alby dimanapun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Melupakan makanannya sepenuhnya, Minho bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju kerumunan itu. Jika Frypan menyadari ia sudah menyia-nyiakan makanannya begitu saja, ia pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan, tapi, toh, Minho tidak pernah peduli dengan hal itu, jadi biarkan saja. Langkahnya terasa ringan dan ada senyum samar mengembang di wajahnya saat memikirkan dirinya dan Newt melakukan segala sesuatu bersama seperti dulu.

Minho sampai di kerumunan itu tak lama kemudian. Ia berjinjit sedikit, berusaha mencari-cari warna pirang dari rambut Newt di antara kumpulan-kumpulan kepala yang ada. Ketika tidak menemukannya, ia menghela nafas malas dan mulai menyeruak ke kerumunan. Sebagian membuka jalan begitu melihatnya, sebagian lagi ia dorong sendiri dengan paksa. Minho sampai di barisan depan dengan mudah dan kebingungan ketika hanya ada Nick dan Zart di sana. Ia menatap ke arah pintu, entah kenapa Jeff dan Clint berdiri paling dekat di sana. Tidak ada Newt, bahkan tidak ada Alby, apa-apaan?

_"What the shuck is happening here?"_ Minho memutar kepalanya kembali menatap Nick ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Ketika Nick menatapnya balik, Minho sudah tidak menyukai wajah gelisah anak itu. Nick tidak pernah terlihat seperti ini. _"Newt hasn't come back yet."_

Minho tertegun. Rasanya ada benda bulat besar tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Hawa dingin menyebar dari ujung ibu jari hingga puncak kepalanya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang di tubuhnya yang berdiri kaku di sana. Kepanikan mulai melandanya. Lalu secepat kepanikan itu datang, secepat itu pula rasa takut mulai menyergapnya. _"What?"_ Tidak. Tidak. Pasti ada yang salah di sini. Ada apa ini? Becanda Nick tidak lucu dan Minho mati-matian menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak meninju Nick tepat di wajah.

_"Newt hasn't come back yet."_ Nick mengulang dengan lebih kencang, terdengar jengkel dengan pertanyaan ulang Minho. _"Don't know why. Alby's out there, trying to find him, but the doors will close in about five minutes."_

Kemudian berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam dada Minho. Rasa kesal dan jengkel teramat sangat kepada Nick dan Alby. Lalu khawatir yang berlebihan, rasa penasaran kenapa Newt belum kembali. _"Why did you send Alby?"_ Minho kembali bertanya, suaranya ikut meninggi. _"Why not me? You know I'm faster than him. Why Alby?"_

Nick memicingkan mata ke arah Minho, jelas tidak menyukai cara pelari Asia itu bicara padanya. _"You were not here when the other runners came back. I thought about sending you instead, of course. But we didn't know where you were and Alby said we couldn't waste more time. He was right and Alby knew exactly what he was going to do so I sent him off to find Newt." _Lalu fokusnya kembali kepada pintu-pintu yang akan segera menutup. _"Beside, now that I think about it, we can't risk losing another valuable runner."_

Kekesalan Minho berputar-putar di matanya, terlihat jelas ia kecewa dan jengkel karena sesuatu. Ia melirik cepat ke arah Maze lalu maju selangkah. _"I'm going out there."_

_"No."_ Nick menekan telapak tangan kanannya ke bahu Minho, menahan pelari itu. _"Too risky. Beside what if Alby came back with Newt already? How do we tell you? You'll be trapped inside for the night and that will be the end of your life."_

_"Do you see Alby now? Bringing Newt back?"_ Minho berteriak sekarang, menatap penuh kebencian pada Nick. Ia benar-benar merasa ingin memukul pemimpin mereka itu, menghajarnya sampai babak belur. _"I know which sector Newt was running for today and I will find him, just let me go out there."_

_"Please, Minho."_ Nick mencengkram bahunya semakin kuat, terdengar lebih tenang, namun juga letih, seolah hembusan angin membawa seluruh sisa tenaganya hingga tak bersisa. _"Just listen for this time."_

_"No I don't want to!"_ bentaknya kasar. _"Newt's still out there and you want me to just stand here and wait?! The doors are closing in no time, Nick!"_ Minho menepis tangan Nick dari pundaknya, tangannya bergerak-gerak liar. Semua bayangannya untuk kembali mendekati Newt, harapannya untuk memulai semua dari awal hari itu juga, rencananya untuk kembali seperti semula bersama Newt, hancur sudah, berantakkan seutuhnya, runtuh menjadi butiran pasir halus yang hilang tertiup angin. _"We can't waste our time and, shuck, it's Newt that we're talking about! Newt!"_ Minho mulai berjalan mundur, terlihat siap berlari, jari telunjuknya teracung menunjuk ke arah Nick ketika pemimpin itu terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu. _"Don't. Whatever you say, I'm still going out there."_

Nick menghela nafas lagi. Wajahnya sudah nampak pasrah seperti akan membiarkan Minho melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Namun tiba-tiba wajah pemimpin itu berubah, pupil matanya membesar dan ia menunjuk ke balik bahu Minho. _"No, wait! It's them!"_

Minho menoleh dengan sangat cepat hingga tulang lehernya menimbulkan bunyi tidak menyenangkan, namun ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Matanya tertuju pada Alby. Dan yang membuat jantungnya berdentum keras di dadanya dan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya adalah pemandangan tubuh Newt terkulai lemas dan tidak bergerak sama sekali di kedua lengan Alby, sedikit terguncang-guncang mengikuti hentakan kecepatan lari Alby.

Dan ada warna merah mendominasi. Apakah itu...

Dalam sekejap Minho telah sampai di samping Jeff dan Clint yang berlari kecil untuk membantu Alby. Tepat saat Alby menjejakkan kakinya di dalam Glade, pintu-pintu itu bergemuruh kencang dan mulai mengeluarkan suara baja berkarat diseret ketika mereka bergeser menutup.

Akan tetapi Minho hanya bisa mendengar suara jantungnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berjongkok di sebelah Jeff ketika Alby, terlihat dengan sangat perlahan dan ekstra hati-hati, menurunkan tubuh Newt ke tanah. Ia juga tidak ingat kapan ia mulai menggenggam sebelah tangan Newt yang lengket dan kasar oleh darah kering dan darah lain yang masih mengucur di lukanya yang terbuka. Minho tiba-tiba saja merasa tertarik jauh dari keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara ricuh lainnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari Jeff dan Clint yang mulai memeriksa keadaan Newt. Matanya hanya terpaku lurus pada remaja pirang itu, tertegun, terkejut, entah seperti apa wajahnya saat ini. Warna pirang yang disukainya itu kini hampir separuhnya basah oleh darah, yang terus merembes ke tanah di bawah kepalanya terbaring. Ada luka-luka lain di sekujur tubuhnya, mungkin yang paling parah adalah kepala dan kakinya. Minho menatap dengan horror saat Nick berseru marah dan menyuruh para Anak Medis untuk langsung membawa Newt ke Homestead.

_"I'm sorry, Minho."_ Samar-samar Minho mendengar suara Clint dan tatapan meminta-maaf dari anak itu. Samar-samar Minho merasakan bagaimana tangannya ditarik paksa untuk melepas genggamannya pada tangan Newt. Samar-samar Minho melihat bagaimana para Anak Medis membopong tubuh itu menjauh menuju Homestead dibantu Nick. Anak-anak yang lain mengikuti, mencoba membantu mereka sebisa mungkin.

Tapi Minho tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa berpikir. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri, memaksa kakinya untuk berdiri, bergerak, mengikuti rombongan itu. Newt ada di sana. Kenapa ia tidak bergerak, ia seharusnya menemani Newt, _damn it_! Namun seberapa keras Minho memarahi dirinya sendiri di dalam kepalanya, ia tetap tidak bisa bergerak. Terpaku begitu saja di tempatnya, matanya tetap tertuju ke arah Homestead bahkan setelah orang-orang menghilang ke dalam bangunan itu. Semua itu berlangsung terlalu cepat untuk bisa dicerna otaknya.

Suasana mendadak hening di sekitarnya dan Minho tiba-tiba bisa mendengar lagi. Namun tidak ada suara seorangpun di sekelilingnya, hanya angin dan raungan Griever di balik pintu-pintu yang telah tertutup.

Kepanikan dan ketakutan membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Rasa takutnya mendominasi dan Minho tiba-tiba saja mendapati dirinya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, jelas mengabaikan rasa perih ketika kuku jarinya menusuk-nusuk telapak tangannya. _"The shuck happened..."_ Griever -kah? Apakah Newt diserang Griever? Tapi bukankah biasanya makhluk absurd menjijikkan itu hanya keluar di malam hari? Jadi apa yang melukainya hingga sampai seperti itu?

_"Don't know. Found him unconscious on the ground, bleeding like shuck, barely even breathing."_

Minho tidak menyangka akan ada yang menjawabnya. Ia kira ia sedang sendirian di sana. Namun saat berbalik, ternyata Alby masih ada di sana. Duduk sambil memandang jauh ke depan, terlihat lelah dan kotor. Pakaian dan kulitnya belepotan darah Newt—Minho langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda itu, tidak ingin melihat lebih lama.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka berdua selama beberapa detik lamanya.

_"It's Griever, isn't it,"_ ujar Minho lagi, tidak menggunakan nada bertanya. Karena apa lagi kemungkinannya?

_"Must be."_

Minho menunduk, membuka kepalan-kepalan tangannya dan menatap telapak tangannya yang ternodai darah kering—darah Newt. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, keningnya berkerut dalam.

Hal ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Kenapa harus Newt?

Minho membuka matanya lagi dan segera bangkit berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Alby, ia mulai berlari menuju Homestead. Ia tidak berhenti sama sekali ketika menyeruak masuk ke dalam bangunan itu dan naik ke lantai dua. Lebih banyak orang berkumpul di sana, namun Minho melewati mereka semua dengan mudah. Ia baru saja hendak masuk ke satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di sana ketika Nick maju dan menyambar pe gelangan tangannya.

Minho menggeram tertahan dan melotot ke arah Nick. _"I want to see him."_

_"Not now, okay?"_ Nick mengencangkan pengangannya di sekitar pergelangan tangan Minho ketika pelari itu hendak membantahnya._ "Listen to me, you slinthead! The Med-jacks need their own space right now. They're trying their best to save Newt so calm your klunk down or I will make you."_

_"I promise I'll be quiet?"_ Minho bahkan merasa dirinya hampir mengatakan _'please'_. _"I'll even stay near the door, I promise I'm not gonna do anything. Let me in, Nick, I really, really only want to see him."  
_  
Nick sepertinya tidak menyangka Minho akan mengucapkan hal-hal barusan. Pemimpin itu tahu persis bagaimana sikap Minho dan terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika Minho mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak provokatif. _"I know, okay? I know."_ Cengkraman Nick melonggar, tatapannya melunak, seolah ia mengasihani Minho. _"I know how worried you are. But going in right now will only make you feel more anxious. Just wait... okay? Please? When the Med-jacks' done with their work, I'll let you in first, that's a promise. But for now, just wait here."_

Minho berpikir untuk protes. Namun ia tahu apapun yang berusaha ia katakan, Nick tetap akan menahannya di sana. Menyeruak masuk begitu saja juga hanya akan menambah masalah. Jadi Minho mengangguk dan Nick melepas pengangannya pada pergelangan tangan Minho. Pelari itu mengambil jarak sedikit dari pintu dan menghempaskan dirinya duduk tepat di depan ruangan, menimbulkan suara berderit di lantai kayu oleh berat badannya. Ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan meletakkan tangan di atas kedua lututnya, setelah itu ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan mulai menunggu.

_'Please be okay...'_ Minho menelan ludah saat ingatan akan tubuh Newt yang berlumuran darah kembali ke otaknya, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. _'Please be okay, Newt... Don't leave me... Don't leave me alone...'_

Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya, Minho menyadari malam sudah semakin larut. Nick sudah lebih dulu membubarkan beberapa anak yang menunggu di sana, berkata waktu tidur telah tiba dan mereka hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasi Anak-Anak Medis jika mereka tetap berada di sana. Akhirnya satu per satu dari mereka mulai pergi, entah karena tidak mampu menahan rasa kantuk atau karena benar-benar mempertimbangkan perkataan Nick. Suasana mendadak menjadi lebih hening. Hanya ada Nick dan Minho di sana. Suara yang dapat didengar hanya gerakan dari dalam ruangan dan erangan para Griever jauh di belakang mereka. Semakin lama menunggu membuat Minho semakin khawatir, rasa takut dan panik itu masih ada di dalam dirinya, malah semakin bertambah di tiap menitnya. Ia merasa sudah duduk di sana selama berhari-hari lamanya. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lama. Tapi Minho tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak berbuat apa-apa. Ia lelah, ya. Capek, otot-ototnya mulai sakit karena duduk terlalu lama dengan posisi itu, namun ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuk sedikit pun.

Dan ia tidak ingin pergi dari sana. Ia tahu itu.

Sebuah tepukan ringan di pundaknya membuatnya menoleh. Nick berdiri di sampingnya, menatap ke arahnya, seperti cemas atau apa, Minho tidak tahu kenapa ia berwajah seperti itu. _"Don't you want to go and rest? You've been waiting here for hours. The morning will come soon, you still have to run, remember?"_

Tidak, Minho tidak ingat dan baru tersadar sekarang kalau ia masih mempunyai tugas sebagai seorang pelari. _"No,"_ jawabnya, terdengar tidak terlalu percaya diri seperti biasanya, seakan kepribadiannya direnggut dari dalam. _"Can I... take a break? I'm..."_ Minho baru saja akan mengatakan _'sorry'_, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu, _"I mean, just for one day? I want to see Newt. I promise I'll go back to run, just give me a day."_

Minho separuh terkejut dan separuh lega ketika Nick benar-benar terlihat mempertimbangkan permintaannya. Ia sudah memikirkan segala jenis alasan untuk dilontarkan jika Nick berkata tidak, namun pemimpin itu menghela nafas kecil dan mengangguk menyetujui. _"Looking at you, I know even if I say you can't, you'll still be sitting on that spot of yours until you're able to see Newt."_ Tepukan lain mendarat di bahu Minho. _"But just a day, 'kay? Now will you leave and rest?"_

Minho menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. _"No."_

_"How long do you think you still wanna wait?"_

_"A little bit more."  
_  
Nick mengangkat tangan, seolah menyerah. _"Fine, shank. Go get some sleep as soon as you feel like you need it."_ Lalu ia berlalu dari sana.

Tinggallah Minho, kembali sendirian, dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

_Do whatever you want. See if I care_. Minho tak percaya itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan pada Newt hari itu, sebelum mereka keluar ke Maze. Biasanya adalah _see you later_ atau _be careful out there_ atau _don't forget to get back in time_. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Apa yang terjadi dengan Minho? Ini jelas-jelas salah. Kenapa hubungan mereka jadi begini?

Minho menelan gumpalan perasaan bersalah dan kekesalan terhadap dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menekan-nekan punggung dan tengkuknya. Mengapa Clint dan Jeff lama sekali? Apa karena mereka hanya berdua? Apa sebenarnya mereka membutuhkan tenaga tambahan? Minho ingin mengetuk pintu dan menanyakan hal itu, namun ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa-apa soal medis dan tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Anak-Anak Medis itu, jadi ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Apa luka Newt memang separah itu? Apa Newt masih bisa diselamatkan?

Pertanyaan terakhir mendatangkan gelombang panik lain ke dalam diri Minho, kali ini lebih kuat dan besar.

Bagaimana jika seandainya mereka tidak mampu menyelamatkan Newt? Bagaimana kalau Newt meninggalkan Minho sendirian? Bagaimana dengan Glader lain yang membutuhkan ketenangan dan perhatiannya? Bagaimana dengan Minho yang membutuhkannya? Bagaimana dengan para Glader yang membutuhkan kehangatan dan sifatnya yang selalu peduli? Bagaimana dengan Minho yang membutuhkannya? Bagaimana dengan pelari lain, siapa yang memimpin mereka? Bagaimana dengan Minho? Bagaimana dengan Minho yang membutuhkan Newt?

_'Don't leave me alone, Newt...'_ Minho menatap dengan penuh harap ke arah pintu, seolah berharap Newt bisa mendengar suara dalam pikirannya. Jari-jarinya meringkuk mencengkram lututnya dengan kuat. _'Don't leave me, you can't do this to me, Newt... You can't leave me here all by myself...'_

Pintu yang tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka membuatnya melompat berdiri hampir pada saat itu juga. Benda itu berayun menampakkan Clint yang terlihat tak terkejut sama sekali mendapati hanya ada Minho di sana. Pengawas itu berbalik dan berbicara melalui bahunya, sepertinya pada Jeff. _"See? I told you he's still here."_ Jeff melontarkan balasan yang hanya terdengar seperti geraman di telinga Minho.

Minho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _"What?"_

Clint kembali menatap Minho dan menggeleng singkat. _"Nah, just telling Jeff you're still here. He said there must be no one on the outside already but I told him you must have waited no matter how long it takes."_

Minho benar-benar tidak peduli. _"How's Newt?"_ Wajah Clint yang tiba-tiba berubah cemas dan letih membuat Minho hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. Kenapa Clint terlihat begitu cemas? Kenapa ia tidak langsung menjawab Minho? _"He's okay, isn't he?"_ desaknya tidak sabaran.

_"Man, it was... kinda rough."_

Minho menaikkan alis, tanda tidak mengerti akan perkataan Clint. Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan langsung saja kalau Newt baik-baik saja? _"He is okay..."_ Minho kembali mengulang, nadanya rendah dan terdengar mengancam, seolah ia akan menghajar Clint jika pengawas itu mengatakan hal sebaliknya. _"...isn't he?"_

_"Yeah, yeah,"_ Clint menjawab terburu-buru, seakan sadar ia sudah memberi jawaban bertele-tele pada Minho yang tidak sabaran dan teringat betapa salah tindakan itu. _"At least he's fine for now—"_

_"What do you mean by for now, shuck face?"_

_"—and that's why you shouldn't cut someone off when they're talking."_ Jeda. Mungkin Clint menunggu sebuah _'okay, sorry'_ sederhana dari Minho, namun pelari Asia itu memandang tajam ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi. _"Yes. For now. We don't know what could happen or whether he could get better. Like I said before, it was rough, we did our best but we ain't saint and we had our own limit. His head's fine despite of how hard it seemed to had collide with the ground. But..."_

Ada jeda yang tidak mengenakkan lain dan Minho benar-benar terlihat kesal sekarang. _"But what?"_ desaknya lagi.

_"His leg's busted."_ Clint menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengangkat bahu, terlihat menyerah. _"Dunno if it can get better. Let's just hope for the best."_

Sesuatu menekan dada Minho ketika Clint memberitahu hal itu padanya. Rasanya ada orang super gemuk yang langsung duduk di sana dan mempersulit jalur pernafasannya. _"How bad?"_

Clint menggeleng lagi. _"Seriously bad."_

_"Can I come and see him?"_ Sebelum Clint sempat memberikan respon, Minho sudah membuka mulutnya lagi. _"Nick gave his permission before, he said I can see him after you guys were done."_

_"Shuck. You will still burst into the room like a mad bull even without Nick's permission—"_ Minho tahu Clint benar. Jadi dia diam saja. _"—and I'm almost one hundred percent sure that you're not gonna leave this place until he woke up, no?"_

_"I want to stay,"_ jawab Minho mantap. _"I'll be quite, or anything you want me to be. So let me in already,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Ia sudah ingin mendorong Clint dan masuk ke dalam, memastikan Newt masih ada di sana dan bernafas. Apa yang membuat Clint bertele-tele menahannya di luar seperti ini ketika mereka sudah selesai? Sungguh menyebalkan.

_"Figured."_ Clint kembali melirik melalui bahunya dan mengangguk ke arah Jeff sebelum kembali menatap Minho. _"Look, man, we're dead tired, no kidding. But we will be sleepin' downstairs so if somethin' happen, just call out for us and we will be right 'ere, got it?"_

_"Got it,"_ ujar Minho terburu-buru, benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk menyeruak masuk dan melihat Newt. Ia menyadari tampang Clint yang terlihat sudah kusut dan mengantuk, namun bukan berarti ia peduli dan menghargai kerja keras Anak-Anak Medis itu. Oh, ayolah, tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Ia ingin segera melihat kondisi Newt dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. _"Now will you shucking step aside and let me in?"_

_"Wow. You and your manner."_ Clint membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar dan berjalan keluar, Jeff menyusul di belakangnya. _"Remember to stay silent, don't try to wake him up or anything, he needs to rest."  
_  
Namun Minho sudah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, pelan dan cepat. Ucapan Clint samar-samar memutari otaknya, tapi itu hanya berjalan sesaat sebelum matanya akhirnya tertuju pada sosok Newt yang terbaring di satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di sana.

Minho menarik nafas yang entah sejak kapan telah ia tahan tanpa ia sadari, merasa lega ketika matanya menangkap gerakan naik turun perlahan dari dada si pirang, senang kalau Newt ada di sana dan bernafas. Rasa lega itu tiba-tiba saja menjalar di dalam dirinya, menimpa rasa panik dan takut yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Memang kondisi Newt masih belum terlalu stabil, namun untuk sekarang, Minho akan membiarkan perasaan lega itu membanjiri pikirannya, berpikir kalau Newt masih ada di sana dalam keadaan hidup adalah yang terpenting dari apapun. Minho berjalan mendekat perlahan, menarik sebuah bangku ke samping tempat tidur dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Kini ia menggunakan waktunya untuk menatap sahabatnya yang terbaring tak bergerak di sana. Matanya menatap sayu pada wajah Newt yang terlihat lebih pucat dari yang biasanya, perban melilit dahinya dimana biasanya rambut pirang pemuda itu akan melingkar berantakkan menutupi alisnya. Mata Minho bergerak turun ke beberapa luka kecil yang tidak tertutup oleh pakaian Newt, menuju kakinya yang tidak terbalut apapun. Ada lebam keunguan yang besar di pergelangan kaki kanannya dan Minho sendiri bahkan meringis saat melihat bengkak itu. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada Newt?

_Why Newt...?_ Minho merasa seperti memaki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa harus Newt? Kenapa bukan pelari lain? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja?

Ia dan Newt dulu begitu dekat... Apa yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba menjadi sejauh ini? Jika seandainya mereka masih sedekat dulu... mungkin Minho akan menghampiri Newt ke sektornya setelah ia sudah selesai menyusuri bagiannya sendiri untuk kembali bersama ke Glade. Mungkin jika Minho ada di sana, jika Minho ada di sana, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin ia bisa melindungi Newt. Mungkin...

Minho menghela nafas keras-keras dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, telapak tangannya bergerak mengusap wajahnya. Otot-otot tubuhnya terasa benar-benar kaku, namun ia belum mau beranjak dari sana. Lalu ia kembali menatap Newt. Ingin rasanya meraih tangan pemuda pirang itu dan menggenggamnya, membisikkan permintaan maaf dan betapa menyesal dirinya atas segala sesuatu yang telah menyebabkan mereka berdua menjauh.

Namun entah kenapa Minho tidak melakukannya dan tetap pada posisinya, duduk diam dan menatap lurus ke arah Newt, berharap satu-satunya orang yang tahan berada di dekatnya dalam waktu lama itu segera membuka mata hingga ia dapat menatap iris kecokelatannya yang memabukkan dan kembali melihat seulas senyum yang paling disukainya.

.

\- to be continued.


End file.
